Horrid Henry and the Secret Club (book)
"Horrid Henry and the Secret Club" is the second book in the Horrid Henry series. It was published in 1995 and was written by Francesca Simon. All the stories were made in to episodes of the TV show. Stories Horrid Henry's Injection Henry is waiting in Doctor Dettol's waiting room, dreading the injection he is about to have. Many of his class mates are there too, such as Sour Susan, Moody Margaret and Jolly Josh etc. Every time someone comes out of the nurse's room, he thinks that it is his turn. Many of the children are not brave and cry, but Moody Margaret manages to come out bravely and not cry at all. This gives Henry strength...until it is his turn. He goes into Nurse Needle's room and whilst he is just about to accept the inevitable, he comes up with a plan. He sees that injections should not be given to children who are ill, so sure enough Henry takes a turn for the worse. He is sent home and pampered over in bed, so it looks like Henry got away with it - but, did he? Horrid Henry and The Secret Club This is quite a simple story. Sour Susan is trying to get into Moody Margaret's Secret Club, but she forgets the password. They have to have a password to make sure that Horrid Henry has no way of getting into their hideout. Eventually Margaret tells her it is 'Nunga Nu'. A few minutes later Henry arrives and utters 'Nunga Nu'. The girls have no choice but to let him in. He polishes off the biscuits and the girls set up a new rule - 'no boys', so Henry leaves. Moody Margaret blames Sour Susan for the password being discovered and bans Susan for a week from the club. Perfect Peter is also banned when Henry falls out with him. Margaret then decides to set a booby trap in Henry's fort; the only thing is Henry has a similar idea... Perfect Peter's Horrid Day Perfect Peter who is Horrid Henry's younger brother is tired of the attention Horrid Henry keeps getting - surely some attention is better than none at all? Even if it is for being horrid. So Peter sets out to emulate Henry's ways, being rude, untidy, greedy etc. However, none of it seems to work! No matter how hard Peter tries Henry still gets the blame and Peter comes up smelling of roses. In the end Peter gets tired of trying and decides to go back to being good. It is only when he has given up seeking attention for being naughty, that he finally gets his wish!!! Horrid Henry's Birthday Party Horrid Henry is planning his birthday party. Every year it goes so badly that his parents say never again! This year he decides to go to Lazer Zap, but when the lady rings up to confirm the booking and she realises it is for Henry, the party is cancelled and it is up to mum and dad to save the day. He ends up having the party at home, with old fashioned games such as pass the parcel and musical bumps. Henry is as rude as ever, making negative comments about the presents, about who wins the games etc. Will this be Henry's last chance to ever have a party? Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Sour Susan *Rude Ralph *Dizzy Dave *Weepy William *Grandma *Nurse Needle *Dr. Dettol *Lazy Linda (not seen) *Anxious Andrew (not seen) *Greedy Graham (not seen) *Tough Toby (not seen) *Clever Clare (not seen) *Jolly Josh (mentioned) *Babbling Bob (mentioned) Goofs (Errors) *In "Perfect Peter's Horrid Day", in one illustration, it is Henry who is dropping the plates, not Peter. Category:Books Category:H